It's Okay to Love
by mojo-joojoo
Summary: Wren Matheson got arrested after her parents were floated. Now, as part of the 100, she's been sent down to Earth to see whether if it's inhabitable after a nuclear war wiped out civilization, or that's what they thought had happened. While trying to survive, Wren meets someone she shouldn't fall for, but that wont stop them from being together. OC/OC slight Linctavia and Bellarke.
1. Chapter 1

*The 100 Selected POV*

Wren's small hands grasped the arms of the chair as the shuttle began to shake. She closed her eyes and released a deep breathe, reminding herself to calm down and not think about it. A feminine voice met her right ear, signaling sleeping beauty was awake. She opened her eyes and turned her head to meet the eyes of a blonde girl who was originally passed out. Signs of anger present on her face passed as the blonde gave Wren a tight smile.

"Hey there, I'm Wren Matheson," said a shaky voice while holding out a hand.

"Clarke, Clarke Griffin," Clarke replied as she gripped Wrens outstretched hand.

Wren smirked and gave a small nod, "I know who you are, your family is pretty famous on the ark."

Clark said nothing and looked away. Wren grimaced and chastised herself. _You idiot, why would you say that? _Another shake. Wren's hand immediately went back to squeezing the arm rest. She looked straight ahead and met the eyes of a girl with striking green eyes and brown hair. The girl gave a weird look towards Wren and rolled her eyes, looking away.

"…he was executed!"

Wren's attention turned towards Clark having an argument with the boy next to her, the Chancellors son, Wells. Before anything else could be said, a monitor on the wall flicked on. Chancellor Jaha appeared on the screen and was watched by the eyes of hateful teenagers.

"Prisoners of the Ark, you have been given a second chance…100 of you…expandable…find Mt. Weather…good luck."

Wren barely paid attention, not wanting to look at Jaha's face any longer because every time she did, unwanted memories returned. Finally, the screen clicked off and snide comments about Jaha was snapped toward Wells, but Wren couldn't find it in herself to feel sorry for him. A boy with shaggy brown hair appeared before Wren. He had unclipped himself from his seat and was floating because of the gravity. _Isn't that Finn, the guy who took the illegal spacewalk that cost a month of oxygen? _As he teased Clarke, Wren looked towards the two boys who were unclipping their seatbelts, wanting to copy Finn.

"Hey! Hey, you should sit back down. When the parachutes open, you're going to feel it!" Wren tried to warn them but they didn't listen.

The minute they started floating out of their seats, the chutes shot out, rocking the shuttle and flinging the two boys and Finn against the walls. Wren stiffened in her seat and held on to the chair, but that didn't stop her head from snapping to the left and hitting the side against a pole. A sharp pain erupted in her head and a headache appeared. The shuttle eventually landed and the hum of the machines stopped. A hiss escaped Wrens mouth as she felt her head. She brought her hand down to eye level and was met with the sight of red liquid on her fingertips.

"Are you okay?" asked Clarke.

Wren looked up towards Clark who was stretching her legs out, "Ah, Yeah, I'll be okay. But seriously? We just landed and I'm already hurt."

Clarke chuckled and held out her hand for Wren. Quickly, Wren fumbled with the seatbelt and let herself be helped up by Clarke. Wells appeared next to them and was about to say something but was interrupted by an excited yell.

"The doors are on the bottom level! Let's go!"

Swarm of teens rushed towards the ladder that brings them down to the bottom level. Clarke ran after them, saying something about radiation and Wells followed. Wren started walking towards the ladder but stopped when she found Finn kneeling next to the two boys.

"Are…are they alive?" asked Wren.

Finn shook his head. Wren walked closer and kneelt down beside him. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave a small squeeze.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't blame yourself, it's not like you told them to do it. Come on, we should head down."

Finn didn't say anything, which worried Wren. She decided to let it go and walked with him to the ladder. A few stragglers were still going down, including the girl with the green eyes. By the time they reached the bottom floor, the girl was standing next to a boy who was holding the lever that opens the door. Wren quickly pushed her small figure towards the front, just in time for the boy to pull the lever down. A bright light peaked through as the door slowly opened. Wren, with her sensitive eyes, was blinding for a second and shielded them with her hand. When she looked back up, the girl was taking small steps towards the ground and hesitantly took the first step on earth.

"WE'RE BACK BITCHES!" she screamed with happiness while holding out her hands.

Her excitement was contagious as yells and woops were heard throughout the group. A small smile spread across Wrens face as she took in the beautiful sight in front of her. She was pushed aside by happy teenagers wanting to take their first step on earth, but she paid no mind to them. Lush green leaves sprouted from the ground, from trees, from everything. Wren closed her eyes and took a deep breath, savoring the feeling of fresh air. Slowly she walked onto the ground and knelt down, swiping her hand against the brown dirt. Finally, she let out a hollering yell, showcasing her excitement like the rest of the 100_. I can't believe we're actually on earth. It seemed so foreign and far away not too long ago. This is crazy._ Wren was cut short of her thoughts when she saw an argument breaking out. She rolled her eyes.

"Christ people, we just got here, enjoy it," muttered an irritable Wren as she walked towards the group.

Clark, Finn, and Wells, who was limping, seemed to be in an argument with Murphy and his posse, the green eyed girl, and the boy who opened the lever.

"Why don't you two go to Mt. Weather instead and bring back food for us?" question the boy who opened the lever.

Wren had a puzzled look on her face, weren't we already on Mt. Weather? Quickly, a party of 4 was assembled to go to Mt. Weather. Suddenly the girl with green eyes approached them, stating that she was joining.

"No way Octavia, I'm not letting you out of my sight. I'm your brother, listen to me." _Brother? No one had a brother._

"Oh come on Bellamy, I've been locked up my whole life and I just need to do something…crazy just because I can and you're not going to stop me."

Wren finally understood. The girl was Octavia who was imprisoned for being the 2nd born, which was against the law, and that must be her brother Bellamy. A stare down ensued between the siblings before Bellamy broke down. Octavia joined Clark and Wren watched them walk away. Bellamy ordered Murphy to scatter and Wells walked off, leaving Bellamy and Wren by themselves.

"Hi! I'm Wren,' she introduced herself with a smile.

Startled, Bellamy turned around to see a girl with black hair and light blue eyes smiling wildly at him.

"Bellamy and you have blood on your forehead," he gave her a weird look and stalked off.

Wren's smiled crumbled as she remembered getting hurt and immediately felt a stinging sensation on her forehead. _Great job Wren, way to make a first impression. Ow._ A trail of blood was making its way down her left forehead. She heaved a sad sigh and started to wander out close to the drop ship, hoping to find some water, maybe a small pond. She walked behind the drop ship and moved pass low hanging branches from a tree. A small hill appeared before her, leading into a clearing with a group of bright blue butterflies fluttering around. Wren's eyebrows shot up and let out a surprised gasp. Without thinking, she quickly rushed down the hill, almost tripping on a rock at the bottom and skidding to a stop next to a tree. Her grand entrance scared off a couple butterflies except for 2, who flew towards her and circled around her. Wren, amazed and hypnotized, spun around in several circles, following the butterflies deeper into the woods. She didn't realize how far she wandered off until her foot stepped on an object. Looking down, Wren discovered a dirty bottle wrapped in shredded green cloth. Curious, her mind forgot about the butterflies and bent down to get the bottle. Straightening back up, she shook it, expecting it to be empty but hearing a slushing sound. The sound of liquid. She froze, staring at the strange object in her hand. _What in the world would need water in a bottle?_ Hesitantly, she twisted off the cap and looked inside. Sure enough, clean water was inside. Wren cautiously poured some water into her hand to clean off her wound. After cleaning up, she took a small swig of the water and swirled it around her mouth. _Tastes fine to me._ Giving a small shrug, she downed the rest of the water, realizing how thirsty she actually was. She dropped the empty bottle on the ground and let out a sigh of content, wiping her mouth of a water mustache.

Her eyes focused back onto the clearing in front of her, only to see two black figures standing and staring at her from far away. A startled scream escaped her mouth and the figure on the left darted off. Wren stared at the large frame that stayed behind. Her eyes widened as she realized the figure was moving towards her. Wren's breathes were coming out short as she back away, her hand on her chest to feel her rising heartbeat. Suddenly, the figure stopped moving. Now it was close enough to see that it was a man. He stared at Wren and slowly turned his head to the left, as if to examine her. A couple seconds passed and the man took several steps back and finally ran off. Without waiting to see who else was there, she picked up the bottle and ran back to camp. Not once stopping to catch her breath, Wren rushed back into camp, catching eyes of the 100. Curious and worried faces looked at Wren as she fell on her knees to calm herself down.

"Wren? What happened? Where did you go?" a soft voice asked in front of Wren.

With her hands on her thighs, she looked up and met Clarke and Bellamy's gazes, "I-I was trying to find some, uh, water to clean my forehead. I got distracted and wandered off too far and that's when I found this," reaching to where she dropped the bottle, she picked it up for everyone to see, "there was water in it. Clean water. I didn't think much into it other than it being weird, I cleaned my forehead and drank the water," Wren stopped talking to take a deep breath, "then I looked forward, a-and I saw these two…figures in front of me, just staring and standing there. They were too far away to see anything specific but guys, they were human."

"What! You saw them too? Did they hurt you?" questioned Clarke as she sat down in front of Wren and took her hands.

"Too? You mean you saw more? Uh, No they didn't hurt me, I screamed and they eventually ran off."

"Yes, when we went to go to Mt. Weather, they attacked and speared Jasper. Wren they're dangerous, you're lucky they didn't do anything to you."

"Speared Jasper? Where is he? Will he live?"

"They took Jasper but I heard him scream and I know he's alive. We were preparing to get him back when you came"

Wren narrowed her eyes and looked at Clarke, "I'm coming."

Clarke looked like she was about to protest when Bellamy said, "It's her decision Princess. Are you sure?"

Wren look at Bellamy for a second and replies, "As sure as I can be during something like this."

Taking her hand back from Clarkes grip, she stood up and dusted off her pants. With a nod, Bellamy turned around with a gun in his hand and led the way out of camp. Wren raised her eyebrow at the gun but decided to not say anything about it. Clarke shook her head at Wren and followed after Bellamy and Murphy. Giving herself a mental prep, she walked with Wells into the woods.

*Grounder Selected POV*

Eion stayed crouching on top of a tree branch, watching the sky people come out of the strange box. He stared in fascination as these peculiar people yelled and jumped around. He looked at Lincoln, only to see him drawing in his notebook. Maneuvering his weight so he can get a glance at the drawing, he looked over Lincoln's shoulder to see a drawing of a sky girl. Eion watched Lincoln for a second, wondering what was going on in his mind.

"Watch yourself Lincoln, don't become too interested with the sky people. We're here to scope them out, not draw them." Eion warned.

Lincoln paid no attention to Eion, only giving the drawing his undivided attention. With an exasperated sigh, Eion shook his head and turned back to the sky people, only for his attention to be grabbed by someone walking out from the metal-like box. She had a smile on her face as she look around the area. Her black mid-length hair swayed in the breeze, her closed eye lids opened up to two beautiful blue eyes. Eion confirmed it was the bluest he had ever seen. Suddenly she yelled, startling him into reality. Eion heard the sound of someone clearing his throat. He turned his frame to look at Lincoln, who had closed his book and was watching him with a smirk on his lips.

"Watch yourself Eion, we're here to scout not drool," laughter was all he heard after that.

Both grounders reluctantly left the sky people after figuring out information on them, as they wanted to stay and watch the two girls they had suddenly taken a liking to. It was a long walk back to their village but the men took their time. Nothing was said as they trudged down a hill and past a clearing of butterfly nests. Their minds were occupied. Lincoln stopped, putting a finger up to his lips and turning his head towards the hill. Eion heard it too. The sound of footsteps quickly making their way into the hill. No signal was needed to tell both men to run into the forest. Eion, not realizing his water bottle had unstrapped itself from his belt, fell onto the ground when he ran. It took until he reached the other side of the clearing for him to find out. Eion felt around for his bottle and stopped when he couldn't feel it. He turned around to see the girl drinking from his bottle. Lincoln, who had also stopped, walked up to Eion.

"We must go. Orders were given not to show ourselves," said Lincoln.

Eion didn't want to listen, he just wanted to keep looking at her. The girl dropped the empty bottle on the ground and noticed the two men standing there. She screamed, causing Eion to flinch from the sound, not wanted to hear that directed towards him. Lincoln immediately ran off, expecting Eion to follow, but he did the exact opposite. Eion felt as if he was being pulled towards her by a string, making him step closer and closer to her. With each step he took, the girl took another one back. Then, he realized what he was doing, exposing himself and his people. Eion stopped and looked at her, turning his head slightly. _Beautiful. _He noticed the fear on her face and reluctantly took slow steps back and ran to catch up with Lincoln.

A/N: Hi there! This is my first story on this website and you guys can call me Mojo! I love watching TV shows and I can't stop thinking about the 100 so I thought, why not write my own story while I wait for each episode? I do write but I've never published stuff online. I hope you like the way this story turns out and constructive (!) criticism is always welcomed. Thank you!

xx

Mojo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So a question was asked about the pairings I'll have in this story other than Wren/Eion. I'm going to try to follow each episode to the best of my abilities but still make it my own, so there will be a little of Octavia/Lincoln (my fav!) and Clarke/Bellamy, but mainly Wren/Eion. I know it's taking Wren and Eion a long time to meet but considering how long it took Linctavia to happen, I think I'm on the right track. Also, Eion is pronounced like Ian. I really hope there aren't too many mistakes in this. Anyways, ENJOY!

Xx

Mojo

*The 100 Selected POV*

Wren pushed her way past the branches and bushes to catch up to Clarke and Bellamy, leaving Wells and Murphy behind. The group had no idea where to start looking, their only lead was to go back to where Jasper was attacked. Wren was quiet while they walked, thinking about the Ark and how she managed to get herself into this mess.

*Flashback 5 Months Ago: The Ark*

Wren looked up from her bowl of cereal to her parents. They seemed nervous, giving each other anxious glances and wringing their hands, a habit even she had. Wren scrunched her eyebrows together and opened her mouth, but decided not to question them and went back to eating. A spoon was making its way to her mouth when the doors were forcibly opened and guards came rushing in, guns at attention and shouting. Wren dropped her spoon and shot out of her chair, backing away from the guards and into her father's arms.

"Mr. and Ms. Matheson, you are under arrest for the assistance in misusing lab equipment in creating a possible weapon against the Ark. You will be given a trial in front of the council in two hours. Remember, all who commit crimes above the age of adulthood is punishable by floating. Arrest them."

"Wh-what? Dad? A weapon, no that's not true! Dad! Mom! Tell them it isn't true! You wouldn't do this!" Wren grabbed the outstretched hand of her Dad as he was pulled away from her.

"Sweetie, don't you worry okay? Everything will be fine. Go to the Marshall's across the hall, they will help you. I love you, never forget that. We love you," their voices began to fade as they were taken from their home.

Wren stood frozen, staring at the spot her parents were originally at. Finally, she snapped out of it and look at the time, she had stood there for nearly two hours. Adrenaline shot through her like never before, controlling her actions as she realized her parents would be floated in less than an hour. She wouldn't let that happen to them, no matter what they did. Wren ran from her room and towards the restricted area, sneaking past unsuspected guards and into the room where people were floated. She peaked around a corner and saw Chancellor Jaha standing at attention, looking through the glass door that closed the room her parents were held in. There was a guard in front of her, holding a gun in his left hand. Quickly she rushed forward, kicked the man behind his knee, causing him to buckle towards the ground. Wren reached out and took the gun in her hand and held it towards Chancellor Jaha's head.

"Let my parents go, NOW!"

Everyone finally noticed the small shaking girl, holding a gun towards the Chancellors head, tears rushing down from her eyes that held a maniacal glint. She seemed to be in a trance, looking at Jaha but not really seeing him. Every guard took their gun and aimed it at the girl, willing to take her life instead of the Chancellor.

"Baby, what are you doing? Put the gun down, you don't want to do this!" yelled Wrens frantic mother.

"I'm sorry mom but I can't lose you two, you're all I have."

"Now child, think about what you are doing here. Shooting me will not help you parents," Jaha tried to reason.

"Maybe not, but killing you seems the next best option for me. Maybe your son will know what it feels like to live without parents," Wren was in hysterics now, her words slurring together.

"Honey, look at me," no response, "Wren! Look at me!"

Wren's eyes snapped back into reality, shifting from Jaha's head to the gun and finally, meeting the watery eyes of her father. His left hand was pressed against the glass while the other held her mother's hand tightly. A sad smile graced his worn out face and a single tear fell from his eyes. Wren started to loosen the grip on the gun, making it wobble in her hand even more as hiccups escaped her mouth.

"That's my girl, I knew she would never want to do something like this. Your mother and I have to take the responsibilities of our actions, do not let our bad judgment influence yours. Please, put the gun down. I don't like seeing you like this."

Wren could barely see with how much she was crying. Finally, she lowered the gun and let it fall to the floor. Quickly, several guards ran to her and secured her arms behind her back. As she was pulled into the hallway, her vision began to blur and all she could hear was a faint "love you" from her parents before everything went black.

A pounding head ache woke up the disgruntled Wren, who was laying on a stiff bed inside a gray room. She opened her eyes, expecting to see her familiar ceiling but saw a window showing the earth. She sat up gasping as she recalled what had happened. Tear came to her eyes when the door opened and Chancellor Jaha stood before her.

"It saddens me to have to do this as I understand the justifications behind your actions. But laws are laws and since you are a minor, the council cannot review your case until you are 18. Until then, you are to stay in jail."

Wren could only look at Jaha, imagining the pained faces of her parents. She didn't have to ask, she knew her parents were floated. Wren gripped the bed sheets in her hand to keep herself from lashing out as she watched Jaha close the door. Alone, she let her tears fall.

"Wren? Hey, you're slowing us down. Focus, we need all eyes and ears on this."

Wren snapped out of her memories to see Bellamy in front of her, walking backwards. He looked at her for a second and gave her a tiny smirk and shook his head.

"You look cute without blood on your face," Bellamy turned back around.

Wren, not expecting that comment, felt her face heat up and her eyes widen. She let out a short chuckle but stopped when she noticed Clarke watching the exchange with a look of jealousy. _Ohh, someone has a little crush. _Deciding to ask her about it later, Wren sped up her pace and kept up with the group. That's when Wren heard footsteps behind them. She grabbed the closest person to her, which was Murphy, and held up a finger to her lips signaling to be quiet. Everyone turned to where the footsteps were coming from and Bellamy held up his gun. The person was getting closer and everyone held their breath. Suddenly, Finn came rushing out of the bushes, patting his arm to get rid of spider webs. Sighs of relief left everyone's mouth as Bellamy lowered his gun.

"You idiot, we thought you were one of the grounders!" yelled Clarke.

"Well I'm not. I...changed my mind and decided to come. Besides I'm the best tracker you have," replied Finn.

"Alright then spacewalker, tell us where they took Jasper," challenged Bellamy.

Finn stared at Bellamy for a second before pushing past him and taking lead. We ended up splitting into groups of two, to cover more ground. Clarke went with Finn, which didn't go so well with Bellamy, who went with Murphy. Wren, despite her quiet protests, paired up with Wells, only because she knew Murphy or Bellamy might end up killing him. Wren kept a step or two in front of Wells, choosing not to speak to him because she did not feel like dealing with him. Except Wells didn't seem to take a hint.

"Murphy and Bellamy really are getting on my last nerves. If we let them have so much power, there's gonna be chaos."

"Then who should lead? Huh? You, just because your father's the all might chancellor?" she couldn't help herself.

Wells was quiet for a second, "Wren, I know you don't like me," Wren scoffed and looked away, "okay…maybe it's more than that, but can we put it behind us?"

"It's not something I can easily 'put behind' Wells."

"I kno-"

"Wren, Wells! We found something," Clarke appeared behind them, beckoning with her hand to follow her.

Wren, thankful for the distraction, ran after Clarke. They went past the trees and into a clearing with a river. The boys were by the rocks, leaning over and looking at what Finn had found.

"It's Jaspers blood. Fresh and it leads through there," Clarke pointed along the rock bed of the river.

_I guess Finn is good at tracking_. The group wasted no time and resumed walking along the river and into the forest. Wren was at the back of the group when she noticed rustling in a nearby bush. She stopped and stared at it, waiting for it to happen again. It didn't for a while, so she kept walking when it rustled again. Slowly, she walked towards it, stretching her arm out to open the bush.

"Ahh-uhhh"

Wren's head snapped towards the sound of a low male moan filled with pain. _Jasper_. She forgot about the bush and ran to catch up with the group, who was standing in a straight line, staring at something in front of them.

"Guys…what was that sound?"

"Jasper," Clarke gasped and ran forward with Bellamy following her.

Wren got a clear view of a tree with no leaves and branches sprouting out from the body, twisted in odd ways. Wren stared in horror as she saw jasper strung up on the tree, held by thick rope tied around his waist. Wren, Murphy, and Wells' attention was brought to Clark when they heard her scream. She had fallen into a trap laid out by the grounders and was being held by Bellamy.

"Pull her up!" shouted Wells as the three ran to help him.

They managed to grab onto Bellamy and haul Clark up before she could slip from his hand. Wren lost her balance and fell on the floor next to the trap. She looked into it, seeing wooden spikes coming up from the ground. A shudder ran through her body. _That would have definitely killed her_. Wells grabbed onto Wrens arm and helped her up.

"We need to get him down," Clarke still looked shook up by what just happened.

"Yeah, I'll go cut the rope. You, come with me," Finn said pointing at Murphy.

Murphy rolled his eyes but complied, cautiously following Finn to the tree. Wren stared up at Jaspers body as he moaned in pain and noticing something on his wound.

"Wait, what's that on his stomach."

"Medicine? Why would they heal him just to string him up as bait?" questioned Wells.

"Maybe what they want to catch likes its dinner to be breathing," said Bellamy.

"Maybe what they wanted to catch was us," no one replied to Finn's statement.

Wren looked back at the trap, wondering what would have happened if Bellamy wasn't there to catch Clarke in time. A growling sound erupted, not far from where they were standing. Wren's eyebrows wrinkled as she tried to spot out what the sound was.

"Was that grounders?" questioned Clarke.

"No, Look behind the tree. Bellamy, I'd get your gun out if I were you." Wren motioned towards a black panther-like creator prowling its way towards the group of teenagers.

Wren slowly started backing towards the trees, watching as the panther got closer and closer until it started to disappear in the high grass on the ground. _BANG BANG BANG CLICK._ Wren covered her ears and winced. She looked towards the sound, expecting to see Bellamy with the gun. Instead, Wells held it tightly in his hand, aiming it towards the ground with a crazed look in his eyes.

"I-I'm all out," gasped out Wells.

"What!" Wren squeaked.

A rustling in the grass started making its way towards Wren. The panther was crouching low to not be seen by the humans. Wren backed up faster, her breath coming out quicker and quicker until a spear blurred in front of her eyes and shot into the creator, stopping it from attacking her. The teenagers froze, watching as the panther struggled to breathe until it stopped moving. Wren turned her head to where the spear came from, only to see the man from before dropping down from a tree and taking shelter in the forest.

"Wha-who did that?" exclaimed Murphy.

"It was the grounder…from before. The one that started walking towards me in the forest."

"Wait you said they ran away," Bellamy accused.

"Well he started walking towards me but stopped and ran away. I didn't think it was a big deal."

Clarke had a thoughtful look on her face, "Stay away from him Wren. It may seem like he just saved you and quite possibly could have an interest in you, but he is still dangerous. We don't know what he's capable of."

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell me twice. I'll definitely keep my distance," but Wren couldn't help but look back at the tree the man dropped from, wondering what this all meant.

"Murphy, help me get the panther. Camps eating good today," commanded Bellamy.

Wren looked back at the tree to see that Finn and Murphy had brought down Jasper. She quickly made her way to him and wrapped an arm under his waist to help him walk. After securing the panther in a cloth big enough to carry it, the group headed back to the drop ship, but not before Wren stole one last glance at where the grounder disappeared.


End file.
